The Proteostasis of Aging Core (formerly, the Cellular and Tissue Aging Core) of the Einstein Nathan Shock Center (E-NSC) will continue to be a resource for investigators interested in aging research at the E- NSC and elsewhere, by providing state-of-the-art methodology for the study of changes in cellular protein homeostasis in aging and age-related disorders. The concentrated focus of the Core in proteostasis in the next period of funding is intended to: 1) accommodate the continuously growing demand for services in this particular area; 2) enhance the unique nature of this Core and now including an innovation unit that will ensure continued introduction of cutting-edge methodology and 3) provide technical support in three of the seven pillars of biology aging, namely proteostasis (directly), molecular damage and cellular response to stress (indirectly). The specific aims of this Core are: 1) to provide advice on experimental design, techniques, procedures and data interpretation; 2) perform highly specialized assays for the analysis of two major mechanisms that contribute to cellular proteostasis; 3) develop state-of-the-art methodology for the study of proteostasis; 4) contribute to training of aging investigators in methods and procedures for the study of proteostasis, and 5) become a resource of information in proteostasis through generation of searchable data bases, collaboration and integration of information from other NSC Cores. The activities of the Core are organized in three groups: 1) Service: Includes the comprehensive battery of assays to study the activities of the different autophagic pathways, lysosomal function in general, proteasome activity and protein turnover. 2) Consultation: Includes meetings with the director and technician to discuss and plan experiments, training sessions and technical and hands-on workshops. 3) Innovation: Explores, tests and implements procedures for the study of protein homeostasis with emphasis on autophagic pathways. The key personnel are the director and a dedicated technician. The director supervises all activities of the Core, offers advice, assists with interpretation of results and communicates with the Executive Committee and External Advisory Committee to establish prioritization and workflow patterns. The technician performs assays offered, contributes to training and ensures maintenance of equipment and stocks.